The Smell Of Love
by IfICouldHaveYouBack
Summary: Jacob Black finds his imprint, love, and life, Camilla. He's never felt like this before. But can he protect her and his pack against the vampires in Forks and the drama of his secret? Rated M for mature themes & language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my friends. This is my first fanfict so hear me out! There'll be love, passion, hate, drama, horror, and of course, some juicy lemons. Please, enjoy. All credits necessary to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter One; Rainy Days

**Camilla POV**

I walked out of the coffee and burger restaurant in Port Angeles happy as ever. Today was a big day for me. I just moved into Forks, Washington. What a place to live right? It was only recommended by my boss, and I love it here already. Trees covering the backgrounds, and very nice apartment buildings, around in certain areas. Coming from the never-sleeping city of New York, it was a perfect place, for me.

I danced to my car, coffee in hand and drove back to inner Forks. When I got to my one-bedroom apartment, I skipped to take a shower and sooner, bed. I dreamt in peace.

Waking up to loud rain and thunder, I quickly washed myself up and grabbed my portfolio and headed towards La Push. I was supposed to be going to an art gallery for work, but my car was working funny and a few people around told me that a mechanic shop called, 'J&E Motors' would help me get my car going and for not as much money as it should cost.

I stopped by with an hour and a half to spare. I jumped out of my car and headed inside. No one was here. Hmm… I walked around the entrance area for a few minutes waiting. A few moments later a tall man danced up towards me.

"I'm sorry there. I didn't see you. So, welcome to J&E Motors, how can I help you?" He asked me. He was very tan, with long black hair. His brown eyes sparkled and his face was like a model's. He gave me a simple smile.

"Yeah, my car is runny funny. It's been making noises. Do you think you can…?" I asked. I was getting nervous.

He nodded. "Of course! But it's probably because of the rain and flooding lately. I'll take you to our professional mechanic. He's good with repairing water-damaged cars and all. I'm Embry by the way."

I smiled lightly. "Hi, Embry." He shook my hand. "I'm Camilla."

He smiled back and lowered me towards the back door.

"This is our garage of, course. Hold on..." He opened the door. I could hear loud metal scrapings and loud music. "JACOB, WE HAVE A COSTUMER!" Embry yelled.

Suddenly the music stopped and another tall guy appeared in the door entrance.

He. Was. _Beautiful._

"What is it Embry?" He said. His voice was so deep and husky. He was like Embry in some ways. They both had the really tan skin and long black hair. Jacob was his name, I assumed. It fit him very well. And… oh my God…his body. He was wearing a long sleeved V-neck grey shirt that fit his large muscles very well and dark jeans that matched his long legs. He was very tall too. I had to look up a bit to match his face…and his beautiful face was just amazing. His dark eyes locked with mine and he stepped closer.

My breath hitched. I think I'm in love.

**Jacob POV**

Was my shitty life ever going to end? I was already in a pissed mood today, thanks to Sam and Paul making fun of me not imprinting yet. How in the hell could they cope? After Bella left and now this? Falling in love with a random stranger and just living the good life? Hell no. I couldn't imprint. I just couldn't….

A lot of shit happened in the past years, and months. Me, for one, becoming a werewolf. Secondly, going through hell with anger problems and pack issues, also dealing with my best friend (whom I was in love with), marry a pale, fucking leech, becoming one, and move to Maine . And third, I had to imprint. I seriously don't understand why imprinting has to do with being a werewolf anyway. Sam told me that I'll become alpha soon because it's 'in my blood.' I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone _lead it!_

I phased and ran to work with a scowl on my face, stormed in and went to working on my dad's old car. I turned up the music (not caring what song it was) and tried my best to block out my poisonous thoughts. I kept working and working until I forgot where I was. I was doing fine for about three minutes when Embry jolted through the door.

"JACOB, WE HAVE A COSTUMER!"

_Oh give me a fucking break…_

I hopped up and threw my towel on the ground, walked over to Embry giving him a scowl, then saw her.

Her. 

She was absolutely the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Damn, she was gorgeous. She had long brown, beautiful, hair and bright green-nish blue eyes. Her face was just absolutely perfect and her skin was a creamy color. She was biting her lip as she looked at me. Damn. I walked closer and her breath hitched. I could hear her loud heart beating faster and faster as I got closer. I noticed some special features, like her long beautiful legs and curves a girl _should_ have. She was dressed in a long-sleeved V-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and flats and was carrying one of those large girly fashion bags. I gulped at how beautiful she was. Then I heard Embry snicker a little and I snapped back into reality.

"What is it Embry?" I asked, wanting him to leave.

"Camilla here needs some repair on her car because of the floods. And I'm almost off. Since you're good at repairing…"

"I got it from here." I nodded. "Go home."

He nodded and walked out of the garage.

And then she was still here, looking like a fucking model in front of my eyes.

"Hi…" She smiled her voice so soft, so amazing. "You're Jacob, right? I'm sorry if I came at the wrong time…"

I shook my head and smiled a bit. "The very same. No worries, I'll fix your car. It'll only take a few minutes."

She smiled at me. _Beautiful. _"Thank you. How much is it?"

"About thirty, thirty-five dollars?" I looked down. "Don't even worry about it, I'll do it for free."

She shook her head, "Really? That's so… sweet of you, Jacob. But I can't let you work so much and not pay-"

"No, it's _no _problem. I love helping out." I added in.

She gave me a bright smile. "Thank you. You saved me much here."

"You're welcome." I grinned.

I spent about ten minutes fixing Camilla's car and talking to her about each other. We were getting along perfectly. I learned that her parents died when she was four, and she doesn't remember what they looked like. I felt so sorry for her, I did. I just wanted to hold her, but she just sat there, sighing it off. She told me about her working in an art gallery called 'Luxury & Arts' in inner Forks. I smiled at that. She was artsy. She also told me about playing the piano, singing and dancing. She also had a good taste in music, so I learned. Wow, is there anything else she can do? I was downright in love with this girl.

"I never got to ask you any real questions, Jacob." She laughed as I asked her what her favorite movie is. Shit. I was getting too much of her, and she wasn't getting enough of me.

"Okay, then." I chuckled and sat next to her. Her car was done five minutes ago, but we kept talking. "Ask me away."

"How old are you?" She bit her lip, looking up at me. Her _eyes_…

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Nineteen."

A sigh escaped her, and she looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiously. "Is there something wrong with me being nineteen?" I thought age was just a fucking number.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No…" and paused, "It's nothing. I'm twenty-one."

And she did look her age. Her face looked younger but her body was a yonder. Her voice matched her bright and shy mood. Perfect.

"There's nothing wrong with you being twenty-one. I think it's cute, really, given that it's my favorite number." I smirked. And that right there was the truth.

Camilla giggled. So _damn _cute. "You're impossible, Jacob."

There was a short silence.

"So….um… you and Embry are brothers, or?" I heard her break the random silence.

I laughed, "No! We're best friends. We built this car shop last year after we graduated."

"All by yourselves?"

"Yeah . We're bad-asses, I know." I smirked.

A small smile played on the corners of her lips. "Well, that's good. I've never really met a guy who built his own car shop. Where are you from?"

"La Push. I'm Quileute, obvious right?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." She giggled. "I guess it is."

She looked at the clock for a few seconds. "Oh! I should get going. I'm almost late for work. I'll see you soon?"

I nodded. I didn't want her to leave. "Sure, sure."

She stood up and gave me a card. "I work here." She pointed to the art gallery address that she had mentioned earlier. "Feel free to come by and buy art, eat, or drink coffee if you'd like…" She smiled and headed towards the door. "It was really nice meeting you, Jacob."

I grinned at her, which made her smile. "You, too. I'll come by sometime."

She gave me one last small giggle and walked out of the door. I heard her car's engine start and she drove away.

_Holy damn._

**Camilla POV**

Jacob was on my mind the entire day of work. I kept smiling on his features and his personality. He was the most…. _Amazing_… person I've ever met.

The next day, my boss, Angela, smiled at me, at my own random giggles. "Someone's a bit giggly today." She stated. "What's funny?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not... Nothing's funny."

She cocked her dark eyebrow. "Mhm. Something's up. Is it a guy?"

She knew me _too _well.

"OMG, it _is_ a guy!" She screeched. "What's his name? Where's he from? How old is he? What does he look like? Is he sexy? Muscles? Artsy, wait- horny?"

I laughed. "Calm down, Angie. You screech too much."

"Nope_, you_ calm up. Tell meeeeee!"

Angela was such a happy person. She was only twenty four. She knew almost everything about me, as I did about her. We've known each other since I was about fourteen. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her hair was shorter, with a bang. She was small and petite and a very energetic person.

I smiled. "Angela…"

"TELL ME!" She sat next to me on a stool.

"Okay, fine! His name is Jacob. He's from La Push. He's nineteen…" Angela gasped. "And he's a mechanic."

"Wow… so not your type!" She laughed. "Do you even have a type? OMG, does he have a brother?"

I laughed loudly. "Angie, stop it! And no."

Angela chuckled. "I'm just joking, silly." She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I do need a boyfriend though. I'm cold."

I laughed. "Nasty."

"Well, I'm just saying. I miss Jason though."

Jason, of course, was Angela's ex fiancé. They've dated since Jesus was born. Jason was not a bad guy at all. He was just for Angie. They were _perfect_ together, until he cheated on her with Angela's cousin.

I looked down. Why couldn't I be engaged?

Angela got up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to fry up some shrimp and French-fries for lunch. Looks like the rain will never stop, so you down?"

I nodded, "Sounds good." I danced to the front of the gallery and sat down by a table and began drawing. I was so inspired at the moment with love, hope, and Jacob. A small smirk crept across my face as I thought about him.

And with that, the front entrance door swung open and in walked Jacob.

Oh. My…

I jerked up and met his warm eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans.

He walked closer and sat down in front of me, leaving me breathless.

"Hey, you." He grinned. "Miss me?"

I stuttered. "I-I…sure."

Jacob laughed. "Nice gallery you got here. I remembered that you gave me the address. Did you draw that?" He pointed to a picture I was working on.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I just started on it today, actually."

"It's amazing. I draw myself too, a little, but mostly sculpting, mechanic stuff and architecting." He smiled at me and my breath hitched. What was he _doing _to me?

"Really? I'd like to see your work sometime." I finally realized that sounded really wrong….

Jacob chuckled. "Sure, sure."

It was quiet for a few seconds until Angela came from the office door. "Hey, Camilla, what kind of shrimp do you-" she paused when she saw Jacob. "Uh, hello there." Her voice got a little deeper. I scowled at her.

Jacob gave her a simple smile, as if he showed no interest. "Hey."

"You must be Jacob." Angela stated. "Camilla told me so much about you! La Push boys _are_ hot. I'm Angela, Camilla's boss, slash best friend." She grinned. " Would you like some coffee or something, Jacob?"

He shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not really a big fan of it, anyway. Thanks, though." Jacob seemed to dislike Angela by the way he was looking at her.

Angela sighed and turned her back to us. She was sorting out cups and plates. "So, what are you doing here anyway? On a random Sunday?"

Jacob looked at her with a confused look. "I wanted to see Camilla."

_Aw._

"Oh, cool. That's sweet. Be careful." She walked off. What the hell did that mean?

I shook my head, and began to draw again.

Jacob sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his long, dark hair. "So, yeah, the accurate reason why I stopped by is because I wanted to see if you're busy Friday night."

I looked up at him. Was he asking me out on a date?

A small smile played with my lips. "I'm free. What's up?"

"Well, since you love art… and I kind of thought about having you come over and see some of my work, like you said. I'm pretty sure that'll knock off a first impression." He grinned.

I laughed. "You want me to come over to your place? Won't your roommate be a little…"

"I live by myself." He chuckled deeply.

I smiled wider. "Okay, then. I would _love _to come over. Thank you, Jacob."

He chuckled. "You owe me. I want a full house on your masterpieces."

I laughed, "You're joking right?"

"Nope." Jacob said popping the 'P'. "I'm damn serious." We were both laughing hysterically.

"I'll think about it." I teased. This was fun, us teasing and making fun of each other. So natural.

**JPOV**

Another hour passed by and we were still talking about each other. I learned more and more about her. We ate and drank soda as we laughed our asses off at hilarious jokes we were telling each other. Was it possible to fall in love so deeply that I seriously want to take her here and NOW. Goddamn I felt like I was going to jump across the table and kiss her everywhere I could find.

Angela popped back into the dinner a few minutes afterwards and sat next to me. "Jacob, I'm sorry for bugging you two, but it looks like we should be leaving. I have to lock up, since we weren't so _busy_ today because of the weather. And Camilla's been _too distracted_ to help out with the cooking and cleaning. I hope you don't mind taking your eyes off of her until you see her again." She scowled at us both. What the hell was her problem?

"Okay, then." I said my voice getting angrier. "I'll leave." I stood up, letting my anger cool off a bit and looked at Camilla, who was gathering her bags and artwork. "I'll see you Friday?"

She turned to face me. "Of course."

I gave her a small sheet of paper with my address on it. She gave me her phone number as well.

"I'll be over." She smiled.

Angela shoved me a bit. "Okay, she'll see you tomorrow. Bye now, Jacob."

I glared at her. "Fine." And I was out of the door in seconds.

My anger calmed as I got in my car and drove back to La Push. I kept thinking about Camilla and I together in the future. I could see her as my forever. God, she was so beautiful.

As soon as I got to my place, I shoved Camilla's address into the glove-compartment and hopped out of the car, ran into the forest as fast as I can, and phased.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So what do you think of the first chapter? Kind of ****jumps ****into the story a bit? Any likes, mistakes, or dislikes? Let me know and I'll fix them. The next chapter will sort of set off Jacob and Camilla's steamy relationship. Reviewwwww. **

**Anyway, carry on…**


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I woke up the next day, tired as hell. A horrible headache was playing with my head. I stretched out of sleep and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. _Shit._ I looked down and saw that not only _my head_ was aching. I slid into the shower and stood there, letting the water wash away my anger. What happened last night really threw me the fuck off.

_**The night before:**_

_I phased and voices were screaming at me. I heard Embry, then Leah, then Paul, then Jared, followed by Quil, then Sam._

_They were all shouting at me. I tried to calm myself by trotting along the Washington boarder._

'_Jacob, where in the hell have you been? You haven't phased in two days, what the fuck, man?' Quil nagged. _

'_I've been busy.' I thought._

_Sam pitched in. 'With what? You had patrol for both of those days, Jacob, and you never showed up. This means Leah had to take your place!'_

'_And I was fucking pissed off, too. How in the hell do you expect me to pull some shit like that?' Leah roared._

'_Okay, damn, calm down. I'm sorry, alright?'_

_Sam's thoughts sighed. 'What exactly have you been up to, Jake?'_

_My mind went to Camilla. Her beautiful smile and sparkly green-blue eyes. The way she laughed and said my name…_

_They wall gasped. 'You imprinted!' Embry pitched in. 'Holy, shit man, congrats!'_

_I shook my wolf head. 'Yeah… I did.'_

_Another image of Camilla popped up in my head. I heard gasps and weird moans from Quil, Embry and Jared._

'_Goddammit, she's hot, Jake.' Quil thought._

'_Sexy.' I heard Paul think._

'_On HER?' Leah laughed. 'She's not that hot anyway. Really, Jacob? Yuck. You sure know how to pick them...' _

'_Shut the fuck up, Leah and accept it.' I snapped._

'_No, you shut the hell up, Jacob. I don't give a damn about you and your little bitch imprint. Stop missing out on patrol so I can have some time off.'_

_Jared's thoughts laughed. 'Someone's pissy because they haven't imprinted yet.'_

And it was true. Leah was the only person in the entire pack that hasn't imprinted. Me, on Camilla. Quil, on Claire. Sam, on Emily. Jared, on Kim. Paul, on Rachel. (I'm still fucked in the head about that one.)

_Leah growled. 'Fuck all of you.' And then she phased back._

_I couldn't help but to sigh and do the same._

I laid my head back against the shower wall and sighed. Since, the whole pack knows now, the whole goddamn neighborhood will. This isn't good.

I hissed as my dick twitched with ache. Every time I thought of Camilla, my cock throbbed i_nsanely_. Finally, I grabbed onto it and stroked it once. A low moan escaped from my mouth. Then, I continued to stroke up and down and my breath hitched, and I moaned louder and louder. I thought of Camilla the entire time and it helped.

A few seconds later, my release shot out of me and I slumped against the wall, panting loudly. If this was going to be a daily basis until I had Camilla all to myself, then it's not worth the wait.

The weekdays passed and they were full of crap. Embry and I worked until nine and went on patrol afterwards. We barely got any sleep. On Thursday, I went over to my dad's. It's been a while since I've see him.

"Congrats, Jacob!" He winked at me. "It's about time you found the one."

"Thanks, Dad."

Billy rolled over to the kitchen, and came back with some chips. "This means good news Jake. You can finally get over Bella."

Shit.

I have never gotten over Bella. I still love her, and I miss her. She hasn't called me in almost seven months and it's been hell. I know she's a vampire now and all, married with that bitch Edward. I still miss her a lot, though.

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. "Dad, I still miss her. But yeah, I guess it's time to move on."

"That's great, son. You and Camilla should have a perfect future together."

That made my day.

On Friday, I was ready for it. I made everything perfect.

Later on, around time for Camilla to show up, I ran out to get the number Camilla gave me. I dialed the number from my iPhone and it rang_. And rang. And rang. _

"_Hello?"_ A soft voice picked up. I smiled.

"Hey."

"_Jacob?_" She sounded happier than yesterday.

"Yeah, it's me." I chuckled. "How are you?"

"_I'm fine, thanks, I'm actually dressed already. I don't know if I'm over-dressed, though. I get a little crazy when it comes to meetings and dates and stuff." _

"I'm pretty sure you look amazing." I added in.

I heard her let out a small gasp. I must have had an effect on her. I smirked to myself, letting her have her moment. And all of a sudden, little Jake popped to attention.

_Great._

I broke the silence, "I have something to show you when you get over. You'll love it."

"Really? It isn't a dead body is it, because I'm not one of those stupid girls. Just saying." She giggled.

I couldn't hold in my laughter. "No, silly. Trust me."

**CPOV**

Wearing a black silky dress, high heels from Chanel (that Angela bought me weeks ago) and my hair was straighter, I was dressed. I was ready for this. What am I doing- this is just a simple date with Jacob. I was dressed as if I was going to a wedding! I sighed and threw my clothes off, sliding on some skinny jeans and another V-neck.

I drove to Jacob's address, so it says, and looked around for a house. Nothing. Did he live in the forest? _I laughed to myself._

I drove a little deeper into the pathway and there was a beautiful house on the small hill by the beach. I smiled to myself at how stunning it was. It had beautiful architecture and the front of the house was amazing. It had a nice view to, because of the beach.

I drove closer until I saw Jacob's car out front. I knew it was his place.

I danced to the front door and knocked lightly. Then again. And again. I head a low, husky voice from a distance saying, _"Coming!"_

The door flew open and so did my mouth. Jacob looked… sexy. He was wearing a black button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and dark biker jeans, followed by black shoes that I didn't know the name to. He looked simply amazing. It fits him so perfectly and I just couldn't stop my staring.

"Well, hello there." His husky voice startled me.

I snapped back into place. "Oh, hi." I was blushing furiously now.

Jacob smiled. "You look amazing." And I blushed even more, looking down.

"Thanks. You do too." This blushing issue was getting out of control.

I heard him chuckle. "Come on in."

He guided me through the door and my eyes widened as I saw the inside of his home. It was covered with wood floor. The first thing I really saw was the large living room. It had dark tan walls and the ceiling was high up. The furniture was very nice and so were the decorations. His house suits him, with the fake trees for an extra decoration.

"Wow," I gasped. "It's amazing in here."

Jacob grinned. "I know. I designed it all."

I looked at him, shocked. "Really? All of this? By yourself?"

He nodded. "It took a while, but yeah, I designed the house, interior and all. But my aunt helped me with the decorating. I'm not that good with that." He laughed.

"Well, you both did an amazing job. Seriously, Jacob, this is… wow, I can't even explain how good this looks." I blushed.

He smirked. "Thanks. Hey! Come with me. I have something to show you."

He led me through a hallway and into his bedroom. I smiled at how it looked. Compared to the rest of the house, Jacob's bedroom was smaller and it had a big king-sized bed with dark bed decorations. His room was indeed dark, and that too, suited him.

He walked over to his dresser and picked up a small sketch book, walked back over to me and opened it.

"I used to draw a few years ago. I kept this with me all this time. Brings back good memories, you know?" He said.

I nodded. "Yeah…" and then he opened the book up to a beautiful woman who he drew, sitting on a log. "Jacob, who's that?" I pointed.

He looked at the picture intensely and sighed. "My mom. She used to love when I drew pictures of her. And she loved the beach… which explains the log."

"Oh. What happened to her?" I asked, curiously.

He was silent for a few seconds, only staring at the drawing. He bit his lip, hiding some type of emotion. "She passed away when I was ten."

I gasped and shook my head, "Oh, God. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'm so stupid." I laid my hand on his large, muscular arm for support.

He looked at me, his eyes glossy. "No worries. You didn't know. It's fine."

I smiled. "Okay. She's very beautiful Jacob. And I'm pretty sure she's very proud of you."

He gave me the most beautiful smile. "Thank you, Camilla." And he focused back on the book, flipping more pages of drawings. I had to admit, he was really good. Better than me, actually.

We finished looking at all of the photos, artwork, and sculptures that he created. We also ate pasta that Jacob ordered. He said that he wasn't a good cook, and I didn't want to experience that. Later on, (did I mention that this was the best date ever?), we walked around the living room, laughing at a joke he told me. Jacob suddenly came to a stop and closed the gap between us, leaving only a few inches for us to look at each other.

I stared into his dark eyes. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I gasped lightly, feeling hit _hot_ hands. Literally, he was _hot_. He looked into my eyes and bit his lip, which made me feel like I was going to melt into a puddle of goo. I couldn't speak. I was too breath-taken by the way he was looking at me. Was it love? Hope? Faith or desire? I don't know, but it had me going crazy inside.

Finally, he spoke. "I know… we've only known each other for a few days, but…" His bit his lip again. "God, I can't get enough of you."

I couldn't believe he just said that, given that I was thinking the exact same thing. He licked his beautiful lips, which caused me to shiver. _What was he doing to me?_

"I'm in love with you, Camilla." He said softly.

Wait- WHAT. Did he just say…

He's in love. With ME. _Me… _

I was still speechless. He slowly tilted his head towards mine, leaving out wanting lips millimeters apart.

With a low groan, his lips crushed onto mine, causing me to grab his hair, pulling him closer. His lips were rough, yet so soft against mine. He kissed me passionately and hungrily. His tongue played with the entrance of my mouth and I let it in. Wow… His breath was hot and tasted like the pasta we ate. As our tongue's danced, we were panting loudly, still not wanting to stop. Then, Jacob suddenly pulled away, leaving us both breathless. He laid his head against my neck and then kissed it softly, then started to lick and lap up and down my neck. I tilted my head for better access.

A low moan escaped me. God, what was he doing to me? I asked over and over in my head. He was driving me crazy. Wetness pooled in my center, wanting more.

Jacob's nostrils flared softly and he stopped what he was doing and pulled up, looking at me. His eyes were full of _want. _

I breathed roughly, looking into his dark eyes.

"I- I'm sorry. I should have never done that." He said, suddenly looking down. "I couldn't control myself. I'm really-"

"No." I finally interrupted. "Don't be." I paused. "I wanted you… I wanted you to do that, Jake."

_Jake_. I like that.

He looked up at me and smirked, bringing his lips to mine again. This time, I grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him closer to me as possible.

"You." Peck. "Called." Peck. "Me Jake." Then he nipped at my neck again, lapping it up. "I like that." He groaned.

"I- I like that nickname for you. I'm- I'm glad you like it, too." I couldn't concentrate. Jacob was surely good with his tongue, licking my neck and moving to my collarbone. I was starting to see stars at how amazing this felt. I was so turned on at this point.

He pulled away and brought his head to mine, our foreheads touching. "I love you, Camilla." He said in a lovely tone. "I really do. I don't care how long we've known each other."

Did he really just say he was in love with me? No one has ever told me that before… ever. And it made me feel so good, that he just said it.

I nodded, still fused up. I was going to say it… "I love you, too."

**A/N: Sooooooo…. Did you like this chapter? I know, I know right, BIG step in Camilla and Jacob's relationship. The next chapter will be very shocking, yet hilarious! To all who are confused on how Camilla looks. She looks like a Adriana Lima and Aly Michlka. (Aly with brown hair and Adriana's eyes. :P) She's about 5'9, tall, model-like and curvy. I think Jacob deserves a curvy girl and not some skinny chick. Go look at this pic to get a better perspective: () Okay, carry on… REVIEW! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: soo, yeah, enjoy! **

**Jacob POV**

I was having _such_ a good time with Camilla. When I kissed her… damn, I almost lost control.

We were sitting on the couch watching TV, and also talking about cars. That's another thing I love about her. It was so _easy_ to be a guy around her and talk about things that guys always talk about. We were watching Criminal Minds about this sick muther-fucker who killed his wife and three children and flew to New Mexico to do the same thing with his new wife. This was making me want to beat the _shit o_ut of that guy. Camilla was staring at the TV like she was disgusted too.

I kissed her cheek and she smiled, leaning against me. I knew she'd have to leave soon, but I didn't want her to go.

"This has really been nice, Jake. I really enjoyed myself." She whispered.

"Me too." I looked down at her and pecked her on the lips.

"I don't want to leave…" She giggled.

That's exactly what I wanted to hear. "Then don't."

"Really? I mean- I don't want to be a drag and have you feed me and all. Plus, I don't have the change of clothes." Poor girl, she worries a lot.

I chuckled lowly and squeezed her hand. "You worry too much, Camilla."

"I know… but- "

"But nothing." I kissed her again. "Stay." I kept kissing her to try and convince her. Her lips were so soft against mine and moved with mine in a perfect rhythm.

She breathes. "Okay." And pulled against my hair; and me into another deep kiss. I nipped at her lip and a low moan escaped her lips. Fuck, this was going to be the death of me. I laid her down and hovered over her, kissing her neck again. She was breathing heavily and I could _smell _her arousal. I was beyond turned on at this moment.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door interrupted our groping. "Jake, open up!" I heard Embry yell out.

"Yeah, man, we need to talk to you!" Quil also yelled.

I groaned and rose up from Camilla. Her lips were flushed and her hair was everywhere. I couldn't help but chuckle. She straightened her clothes and sat firmly on the couch as I went to open the door.

Quil and Embry were both standing outside of the door, looking highly amused.

"Sup, Jake." Embry smiled and they both came in. "Sam needs to talk to about the-"

They stopped and saw Camilla on the couch looking directly at us.

"Camilla?" Embry grinned. "What the hell, Jake, you didn't say you two were…" He trailed off, plopping next to Camilla on the couch, along with Quil on the other side of her. She smiled and looked at them both. I growled lightly at them as a warning.

"So uh, why Jake?" Embry said.

She giggled, blushing.

Quil pitched in. "Yeah, Camilla. Why Jake? I'm single…" he looked at me and winked. "I love brunettes."

I grabbed onto the counter, trying not to yell their fucking heads off if they didn't stop it.

Embry nodded lightly, biting his lip. "And we're both great guys and all, unlike Jake who's clearly sexually upset…"

"ALRIGHT. You two, get the hell out." I snapped. I was getting annoyed with their bullshit.

They both looked up at me and huffed.

"NOW." My voice was almost shaking at how pissed I was.

They both scrambled out of the door yelling, "Bye Camilla!"

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck and sat on the couch to sit next to her.

She smiled at me a little shyly and looked down, completely embarrassed.

"I'm- I'm sorry…" I held her hand. "Quil and Embry clearly don't know how to shut the hell up."

"No, it's nothing really." She was lying. I could tell. She had this 'upset' facial expression. Was it because they said I was sexually frustrated? Fuck. This probably set her off. She sighed. "They seem… outburst."

I couldn't hold in my laugh. "Yeah, they are..."

She smiled again and yawned a little. It was getting late, around midnight, and she kept yawing.

"You need to sleep, Camilla." I assured. "Keep yawning like that and you'll suck up all the air."

"Shut up, Jake." Camilla yawned loudly again.

"Alright, that's it!" I stood up and grabbed her, throwing her over my shoulder. She screeched and giggled, yawning at the same time as well. I carried her to my room and threw sat her down.

"Jacob, what the- " Yawn. "-_hell_ are you doing?"

I reached into my drawer and grabbed a t-shirt for her. "Here. You can wear this."

She gave me the most adorable pout and stood up, pressing her body to mine. I almost lost control just that fast. Slowly, she trailed her soft fingers up my neck and to my lips, biting her lip as she did. I stood there, wanting and in love, wanting to take her here and _now_. She leaned closer and I did the same, out lips millimeters apart. Then is a sudden flash, she was gone into the bathroom with the t-shirt I gave her.

I growled. "You're not playing fair, Camilla!"

**Camilla POV:**

Jacob was amazing. He was just amazing… I was changing into his white shirt he gave me and I noticed that it was long, it reached all the way to my knees. I shook my head, gigging at the fact that it was that long.

I jumped when Jake knocked on the bathroom door. "Camilla, I'm gonna go shower in the other bathroom, just make yourself comfortable."

When I walked out of the bathroom, I went directly into Jacob's bedroom and laid on the bed, enjoying the scent of his surroundings. If felt nice to be here, honestly. Jacob was an amazing person overall. His beautiful dark eyes that had such a huge effect on me. His long black hair that he constantly pulled back. His smile that could light up the earth. I couldn't get enough of him.

Suddenly, my phone rang in the first time in hours. I jumped quickly and answered it.

"Hello?"

'_Camilla! Where have you been?'_

Angela. "Oh, I'm, uh, over at Jacob's." I bit my lip.

"_WHAT. You just met him!"_

"So?"

'_So…. I'm telling you that relationships like that always end in horror. Trust me.'_

Why is she being like this?

"Angie, why aren't you _happy_ for me, like I was for you?" I was getting irritated.

'What- Camilla- whatever. I'm done here. See you tomorrow.' And the line was dead.

What the hell just happened?

I chunked my phone across the bed and slid out of it, walking into the hallway. I was extremely thirsty and I was walking into the kitchen before Jacob smacked right into me.

I froze and saw him. He was shirtless, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He ran his fingers through his hair and I couldn't help but stare. I looked closely at a drop of water that trailed down his neck to his chest, all the way down his thin happy trail and disappeared into the towel that tugged onto his straight hips. My mouth watered and I began to breathe heavier.

Jacob nostrils flared a little and he pulled me closer to him, our lips millimeters apart. I gasped when his mouth captured mine in the hungriest kiss ever. He lapped me up and nibbled on my bottom lip. I arched my back up to him, pulling a fist full of his hair. I wanted more.

He growled, "Fuck," and kept kissing me. He grabbed my butt and squeezed it hard.

"Jake…" I let out a low moan and he kept squeezing me. Being pressed up to his bare chest was just too much for me to handle, so I pulled away, trying to get a breath.

We were both breathing hard and in pants. Jacob squeezed ne tighter, and whispered into my ear. I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin. "Mmm. I love how you respond to me."

I shivered at his words. What was he doing to me?

"Jake..."

"Shhhh." He hushed me, giving me a simple smirk. "Let's get some sleep."

I nodded in agreement and he led me to his room again. I slid under the covers, curling into a ball. Jacob sat at the edge of the bed.

"Jake?" I asked. He looked a little confused.

"I'm sorry. I have to step out for a few minutes. I promise I won't be long. Do you mind if I…"

"No. Not at all." I yawned, cuddling deeper into the covers.

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Be back soon." And he was gone.

I fell asleep in a blissful thought.


End file.
